You Don't Know
by Dita5000
Summary: As far as any one in Konoha cared Team 7 had three wrecks and an angel. What if they were wrong? What if the team was: Sasuke the avenging bastard, Naruto the neglected, Kakashi the copy cat, and Sakura who happens to be from a whole other village?
1. Chapter 1

Luscious forest green leaves and many multicolored petals hanging on rich mud brown and light brown trunks, hiding the lovely low-cut green meadows, grass, and the rich tan brown path leading to the multicolor houses, shops, and other places of living and working. In the middle of it all stood a proud building at least eight stories tall surrounded by green houses all around it a good three yards away from it. The building was painted red with a silver and green yin and yang sign printed on it's walls. In one of it's many major gardens a six year old girl danced with a partner as they moved to a waltz created by Mozart. "Who do you think the young lady will end up with?" A female voice asked her companion as they watched the six year old girl dance by herself.

"It will of course be the lord of the neighboring village. As is the tradition for people of her capabilities and his family history." The female's companion stated as she watched the six year old child with eyes of sorrow and pity.

"Do you get paid to stand there and gossip or to clean?" A cold voice demanded as the speaker walked up to the two females who jumped, bowed, and then walked off in a different direction with great speed. Leaving the speaker alone to watch the six year old child with a sad smile on her face.

"My dear child, I pray to Kami that you may be spared the insanity of your ancestors." The woman whispered before the young girl's dance partner stopped and left, leaving the young girl by herself.

"Dear come in now, dinner will be ready soon." The woman called out catching the girl's attention as she rushed to do as she was told while trying not to get her lovely outfit ruined.

Dinner went by without much fuss, the little girl ate with her five best friends, god-mother, and the rest of her 'servants.' After dinner all the people of the village went to sleep. All was silent as a sleeping village would be. However, just before dawn the doors to the little girl's room were thrown open awakening the sleeping girl. "My Lady, we must get you out of here. We must protect your family line. There is no time to grab things my lady. Hurry please we must take you away from here." A female ninja dressed in clothes suited for camouflage explained.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded to the female ninja with a glare.

"Princess Ying Fa, listen to me and listen good. You are the soul heiress to the throne, and only you can succeed if anything should happen to your grandmother, mother, or father." I tried to argue but the ninja just grabbed me and immobilized my arms and legs pushing my face into her shoulder and thus nodded; not allowing myself the chance to cry as I was taken from my silver and pink princess bed chambers with it's silver and pink canopy bed, two walk in closets, grand marble bathroom, and concrete balcony overlooking my kingdom, the forest, and a grand ocean. Nor did I allow myself to cry as I was forced to see my home, my people, and my memories burn to the ground as the female ninja and her crew forced me to flee. Leaving me alone to wonder what was becoming of my family, friends, and subjects. Was my beloved town going to be completely ruined and forgotten.

"Where?" I asked in a clear and calm voice, remembering the very lessons I loathed to learn. A princess under all circumstances must be calm and cool so those around her know that she is still in power and has things under control.

"Huh?" The female ninja asked not understanding me.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded again glaring at her for her incompetence and angry at myself for not being able to place just how it is that I know her.

"We are taking you to a neighboring village." The female ninja stated.

"...," I replied not at all liking the fact they weren't telling me what I wanted to know.

I must of fallen asleep because the last thing I remember seeing is nature and animals only to now have my eyes take in what looked to be some kind of meeting room. If I'm so all mighty and powerful why must I flee? Why must I leave behind my friends and family? I just want to go home! I thought before I decided self pity would not help me here I had no other choice but to find out was going on.

"Well that is true I guess she could stay with the Tamagachi Family." I could hear someone, more likely the ruler, reply.

"Hai, we will take our leave now." A very unfamiliar voice said and I waited before the speaker was gone before I allowed myself to let the man know I was awake.

"Why hello, there little one. May I have your name?" A man dressed in a ceremonial white robe with orange on it greeted me.

"Rose, Ying Fa Rose." I replied earning the expected confused look.

"Well Miss Rose. I am the Raikage, that means that you are in Kumogakure, in the village hidden in the clouds. You were left here by your traveling companions." The man explained.

"I see. Why was I left here?" I inquired. What the hell does he mean I was left here by my 'traveling' companions?! I thought as I watched his face become amused.

"You are to get training from my people to be an obedient wife." He replied. Not at all good, was my only thought as I looked at this man.

"And if I refuse?" I stated.

"Well Miss Rose, I'm afraid you don't have that option." The 'ruler' stated. I dejectedly followed some random ninja to my 'new home'. It was nothing compared to my eight story mansion/castle. It was two stories high, a totally disgusting pale peach color, and was so not close to 'a lot' of stores. This place is just so **lovely **I thought bitterly.

It wasn't at all long before I made my first and last attempt to return to my village where I only got as far as the outer wall before my personal guards, maid in waiting, and etiquette teacher all stopped me in my tracks. "Hime, you shouldn't have returned.." My etiquette teacher stated averting her eyes.

"Why the hell not!" I screamed at her angrily and coldly.

"Your in danger if you stay here, Ying Fa-hime. The people as well as your fellow family members are all fine. Their only wish is that you be safe." Was the last thing I heard my etiquette teacher say before I felt pressure on the middle of my back.

"What the..." I cried out before my world became nothing but black.

"Is she awake yet?" An unfamiliar male voice inquired worriedly.

"Where in the world am I?" I asked rubbing my head as I let my eyes wonder unto the hideous dirty white colored walls, a woman in a nurse outfit, a man similarly dressed as the Raikage person only instead of white and orange this person wore white and red, a window with a view of some place I didn't know, and was better looking than the old place but not as good as my kingdom. 

"Your in Konoha Village sweetie, can you tell us your name?" A unfamiliar female voice replied to which I was now out of bed and at the window looking outside. Sure enough before my eyes laid the hideous buildings that you wouldn't for the life of you find in 'my' kingdom.

"Shiva." I whispered praying that freezing the unsuspecting people would give me a good head start. Instead I was meet with intense and insufferable pain.

"Shiva!" The unfamiliar voices cried out to me before once again my world became nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a grand total of two years since I have started living in Konoha Village, one year since I have started to have conversations with an inner me and convince my 'father' to let me attend the ninja academy, and a week since I have meet the guy all the girls in the village seem to go crazy over. I myself have started to get this very odd feeling when I am around him but what ever is making the girls in the village go crazy seems to have a hold of my friend Ino Yamanaka. However, I still have the nightmares that I tell no one about. The dreams where all of the people I grew up knowing, everyone that depended on me to keep them safe, everyone I hold dear is dead and haunting me for the rest of my life.

Five years later I am still having the nightmares, I have ended my friendship with Ino Yamanaka because we are both in love with the same man, and I am going to be placed in a cell/team. I don't know who my team members will be or who the jounin in charge will be all I do know is it better not be Ino and I definitely do not want Naruto Uzumaki on my team. I thought to myself as I stood in front of a full length mirror looking myself over. "Sakura, your going to be late!" My 'mother' called to me as I sighed.

"I know!" I called back before letting out another sigh. Twelve years old and they still treat me like I am five. Kind enough of them to let me keep my clan symbol but these colors are so not me but the closest I'll be able to get with out giving anything away. I thought disgustedly as I made my way out of the accommodation that I share with the loving couple and made my way to the Academy.

Walking down the streets of Konoha Village in the morning had to be one of the only elemental ups about the village. As I walked I would always be able to feel the first or second breeze of the day. It lightened my mood every day, especially seeming how those in the village that I meet would always greet me with a smile.

As I made my way to the Academy I had the unfortunate luck of running into Ino. We raced head to head to the Academy and our classroom getting ourselves stuck in the door way. Once in we were fighting about the first to enter before Naruto Uzumaki made his appearance. I gave him my usual 'princess' stay away from me routine before finding Sauske and 'talking' to him. As always he didn't really reply, not like always Naruto got all into his face and picked a fight with him. Then some one knocked into Naruto causing his lips to meet Sauske's lips, now unlike the other girls I was not at all pissed off at the fact that the dead last student of the academy stole a kiss from the lips of the guy I am currently crushing on/ in love with. Actually, I was more upset at the fact that they stopped. After all there is no telling when I am leaving Konoha and going back to 'my village',so it's not like I can really let myself be in a romantic relationship anyway.

After all of that was settled an I had hit Naruto very hard Iruka-sensei, as they address the teachers and some respected adults here in Konoha, walked in to which we all seated ourselves. I sat in between Naruto and Sauske waiting for Iruka-sensei to tell me what cell/team I was in. After what felt like forever Iruka-sensei finally got to my name and sadly for me that meant I was on a team with Naruto Uzumaki, the good side to that I also ended up on the same team as Sasuke-kun. One out of two heart throbs of the whole village, which was saying something seeming how they are only twelve and thirteen yet are getting chased by not only girls their age but by women younger and older than them as well.

Anyways back to my new cell/team, we are currently in an empty classroom waiting for our cell/team leader to arrive. Yes, he/she is late with a capital L mind you. Choosing to ignore my idiotic blonde teammate and not really feeling in the mood to be ignored by the 'oh so great' Uchiha I sat there instead comparing the hidden leaf village to my own 'hidden' village. Whoever the heck is coming so would get an earful about the importance of being on time from the Mentally Ill Professor. Then they would have to sit there and listen to the Overly Strict Queen of Fun Sucking lecture them about the fact that they should never keep royalty waiting. I thought with a inward smirk. As to 'here' I would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

I sighed before noticing that the hyper-active-baka as I have dubbed him put an eraser on the door that was barely open. "What are you doing?" I demanded cursing myself for asking something with such an obvious answer.

"Think of it as punishment for making us wait so long." The hyper-active-baka replied stepping away from his 'master piece'.

"He isn't going to fall for that, he happens to be a jounin, dobe." Sasuke-kun said in his monotone voice that for some odd reason always seemed to make my heart rate increase. Naruto replied with something or other though I didn't catch it and then the door was open and a head with a face that was covered with cloth with the exception of the right eye walked in getting hit with the eraser in the process.

After picking the fallen eraser up he has nerve to call us idiots! Was the only thought going through my head as our new 'instructor' lead us to where we would go over a few things or do whatever it was he was planning for us.

We arrived at the roof of a building where our 'instructor' told us to introduce ourselves. Of course I had to question him on this, I mean there was just no way I was going to be able to just say I am the princess of a whole different village and not cause a few heads to turn. Then when the hyper-active-baka told him he should give us an example of how it is done all he says is: "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you, my dreams/goals...I've never really stopped to think about it, and my hobbies...I have a lot of hobbies."

Then he tells us it is our turn and chooses Naruto to begin he replies with: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, hate the three minute wait for after putting the water in, my hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my dream is to become the next hokage so the villagers will stop disrespecting me." To which all the while I was thinking, he is way to much like Mother Earth only you would change Ramen for Wanton's and as to his dream he is so innocent. Though I can't say I would jump at the chance to be his rival not at all.

After Naruto it was my turn and I really said what my 'character/personality' would say while thinking what I would say. So it turned out like this: "My name is Sakura Haruno" My name is Ying Fa Haruno. "I like..." (Look at Sasuke) freedom, being a ninja, dancing, singing, writing stories when I have free time, making anime when I have time, and playing with people's minds. "I hate Naruto." guys like Naruto, guys who hit on me and won't take no as an answer, guys who treat me like I'm some breakable glass doll, women who feel they **need** a guy around to think for them and protect them, and not being able to protect those I deem important and worth protecting. "My dream..."(Look at Sasuke and squeal) To return to my village, kill whoever is behind the reason for me being stuck here in Konoha, Marry Sasuke Uchiha and have him rapped around my little finger. "My hobbies..."(Look at Sasuke) Discovering new facts/things about Sasuke Uchiha, driving my childhood friends insane, fighting with my grandmother, annoying my god-mother, correcting my ethics instructor, and competing with Ino.

Last but not least Sasuke spoke up and I paid close attention to what he had to say for I did have a crush on him and that always leads to love which leads to other things. He answered the questions like so: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't really like anything. I don't have a dream for I **will** make it a reality I **will **restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

The thoughts going through my head at the moment were for lack of a better word confusing. A part of my mind told me to stay far away from him that he was defiantly not the type of guy I, a princess, should mingle with. Another part of my mind was totally infatuated with him, how that could be or even why I myself don't even understand, but it was the same part of me that feared him. Then there was a part of me that envied him for being able to say things like that and make decisions like that and just follow through with them. But the one thing I was sure of was that cell 7/team 7 was now officially a wacked out team and even came up with not only a group name but individual nicknames too. The group could be called the Dark Angels, Sauske nickname would be the Avenging Wolf, Kakashi would be the Mysterious Cyclops, Naruto would be the Ramen Baka, and I would be the Angry Over Protected Flower. I don't particularly like my nickname but with this seal on my back and not being able do much more than have wonderful control over my chakra I would definitely be treated like the 'damsel in distress-princess' I have for so long tried to avoid and detested with a vengeance.


End file.
